


Sing Your Heart Out, Birdie

by dersecest



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: M/M, Post Avengers (Movie), references to Lana Del Rey, singing!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dersecest/pseuds/dersecest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve develops a love for Lana Del Rey while living in the Stark Mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Your Heart Out, Birdie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prelunartension](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=prelunartension).



Steve had received a gift from Tony a few weeks after he moved into the Stark Mansion. It was an iPod full of music from the seventy years he had missed. Tony explained, it was to try and catch Steve up to the current generation’s music. To keep him from going in shock when he heard the current music, mostly dubstep. He had gone through all six generations before he stumbled across Lana Del Rey. It was the first or second artist that showed up, along with the song, National Anthem.

Steve feared what the song would entail so he asked Tony what it was about. He shrugged, claiming Pepper put it on the iPod, insisting that Steve would like it. The next day at the gym, the song came on while he was lifting weights. He paused mid curl up, listening to the first few seconds of the song. He put the weight down and pulled out the iPod from his pocket, checking to see what song it was. National Anthem by Lana Del Rey.

It wasn’t as terrible as he thought it might be so he let it continue as he finished up his reps. The song ended and Steve actually enjoyed it. It was a good mix of old and new elements. He put the song on repeat, finishing up his workout.

For the next few days, when Steve would be preparing breakfast, he would plug the iPod into a docking station and play Lana Del Rey.

When someone would enter the kitchen, Steve would flush in embarrassment and turn it down until it was only a low hum. It was normally Natasha or Bruce who interrupted him. On occasion, when Tony didn’t sleep, he would shuffle into the kitchen, collapsing in the chair by the docking station.

Steve would reach over to turn the volume down and Tony would slap his hand away, claiming he liked the song.

One morning, Tony shuffled in like normal. Instead of collapsing at the table, he stood behind Steve and watched him cook.

Steve turned to grab the bowl of pancake mix, catching a glance of Tony over his shoulder. He gasped, almost dropping the spatula. He hissed, “What are you doing? You scared me.” He inspected Tony over, noticing he actually looked well rested and surprisingly not hungover. “When did you go to bed?”

Tony chirped, “A few hours ago. I feel great.” He reached over, grabbing Steve’s hand which was clutched around the pan handle. He directed Steve to lift up the pan, little wisps of smoke coming from the pancake. “Careful Sunshine. Don’t want to burn down the kitchen. I don’t think Dummy could handle a real fire.”

Steve opened and closed his mouth, stuttering out a few syllables every few minutes before sinking into silence. Tony smirked and set the pan on a cool burner. “Come on, breakfast won’t cook itself. Well, I could get JARVIS to do it but your cooking is so much better.” He slid his hand up Steve’s arm as he backed away. He reached his shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze before walking away, leaving Steve to finish breakfast.

After that, everything appeared to be normal, Tony returned to only occasionally entering the kitchen and collapsing by the docking station. A month went by, Steve tried to be inconspicuous in avoiding Tony. He seemed to be unaware.

Steve had woken up later because of a prolonged fight the night before. He didn’t bother to go for his run, he threw on a shirt and went to the kitchen. Before he even entered the kitchen, he could smell and hear the sounds of breakfast. And Tony’s singing.

“Now my life is sweet like cinnamon  
Like a fucking dream I'm living in  
Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio.”

Steve peeked in, afraid of finding the kitchen to be a disaster. Everything was in order, breakfast was set out for two and Tony was scooping out oatmeal into a bowl. He looked up at Steve, grinning, “Thought you would be tired so I made breakfast to give you a break.”

Steve pointed to the two plates, “Where’s the rest?”

Tony put the pot of oatmeal onto a cool burner, “Bruce demanded he go back to India to cool down and Natasha and Clint had to go track down a bomber in Russia.” He slid into his seat, grabbing his cup and sipping on the contents.

Steve eyed Tony before sitting down. “You didn’t put poison in my food, did you?” He picked up a fork, gently prodding the pancakes and eggs.

“No, what would be the point in that? We need a Captain to this whole mess called the Avengers.” Tony dug into the scrambled eggs, scooping some onto a piece of toast. His eyes rarely left Steve until he took a bit of the eggs, satisfied that Tony wouldn’t intentionally kill him. Maybe in a freak lab accident but not with breakfast. Unless he mixed up baking powder with rat poison. He was probably overreacting. The food sure didn’t taste like rat poison.

They sat in near silence, Steve’s iPod plugged into the docking station, playing softly as background music.

Steve shuffled away after breakfast. Well Tony shooed him away, claiming he would wash the dishes. It wasn’t like him. He almost missed the self destructive, sarcastic Tony. Almost. He stepped inside his room, aware of how sticky he felt from the dried sweat from the fight. He stripped out of his shirt and sweatpants.

He was glad his bedroom was connected to a bathroom. He flipped on the lights, reaching over to start the shower. He let the water warm up before he stepped under the spray. He started humming as he reached for the shampoo, something he did since he was younger and a habit he just couldn’t break. He hummed the tune to National Athem, mumbling the words subconsciously, “Money is the anthem of success, so before we go out, what’s your address?”

He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, humming as the water poured over his eyes and mouth. As soon as he got a chance, he bleated, “Tell me I’m your National Anthem. Tell me I’m your National Anthem. Red, white, blue’s in the sky, summer’s in the air and baby, heaven’s in your eyes. I’m your National Anthem.”

Unbeknownst to him, Tony had slipped into his room, sitting by the bathroom door, listening to Steve sing. He pulled his knees to his chest, closing his eyes and enjoying the deep, throaty singing.

Steve finished his first song, making an effortless switch to another Lana Del Rey song, “I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast. I am alone in the night. Been tryin’ hard not to get into trouble but I, I’ve got a war in my mind.” Before he could finish the song, he slipped out of the shower, drying off. He hummed the finishing tunes and slipped his sweatpants back on.

The last thing he expected after getting out of the shower was Tony, sitting by the door frame, fiddling with his fingers. “What are you doing?”

Tony smiled nervously, “I’ve been working up the courage to wait for you to leave the bathroom instead of leaving.” He scrambled to get to his feet, trying to complete his thought, “I like hearing you sing. Lana Del Rey’s voice may be annoying to me but when you sing her songs, its bearable. More than bearable. Enjoyable.”

Steve tried to look anywhere but Tony, feeling the atmosphere grow tense. “Right. Uhh, can you leave so I can get dressed?”

Tony grinned, “Sorry. I’ll leave you. Just thought I should leave you with this.” He stepped forward quickly, pressing their lips together. He turned and left the room with a bounce in his step.

Steve continued to gape after Tony was gone, his mind blank. He snapped his mouth closed, mumbling to himself, “Lana Del Rey doesn’t have an annoying voice.”


End file.
